A Little Bravery
by allamericangirl13
Summary: I closed my eyes and took a breath and, thought of the memories that were made here. If I lived to be a hundred I would still remember this place and how it changed me. I knew I had to do this, I just need a little bravery.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters

Story takes place before Touchstone of Ra

I closed my eyes and took a breath, and thought of the memories that were made here. If I lived to be a hundred I would still remember this place and how it changed my life. I knew I had to say goodbye I just need a little bravery.

I slowly reached out, grasped the door handle and pushed it open. I was met with the sound of a radio playing, pots, and pans and a familiar voice calling out. "Hello, I'm in the kitchen."

I picked up the handle of the carrier and walked through the familiar halls with the scent of lemon from the cleaning supplies. Before I came into the kitchen I took a deep breath and put down the carrier. I round the corner to see the familiar black hair, light brown skin, and a smiling face of Trudy, humming along to the song on the radio as she cooked. She looked the same since the day I left, happy and full of life. She turned her head to see who it was, shock first appeared then a giant smile on her pretty face, with the laugh lines which was the only indication of her age.

"Nina! My lovely what are you doing here, where have been, why did you leave? It doesn't matter we all missed you, please tell me you are coming back!" She said coming to give me a hug.

I let out a small laugh at her eagerness, remembering how much I missed her and returned her hug with the same enthusiasm.

"I missed you too, Trudy." I told her.

We gave each other one last squeeze and then held me at arms length, studying me as she pushed a strand of hair from my face. I smiled at her while my eyes watered. She brushed the tear away with her gentle hands.

"We missed you so much, why did you leave, are you coming back?"

"I am coming back technically, I finished high school early and Mr. Sweet agreed to let me stay if I help out at the school, while I go to college online. I even get to stay at Anubis house again."

"Well it's certainly going to be full house. Oh, I am so glad your staying."

We linked our elbows together and sat on the couch together.

"So Trudy anything interesting happen while I was gone ?" I asked, curious if any sibuna stuff happened.

"Yes, we have two new residents, KT and Willow. They are lovely, you will like them."

Wow, ten students in one house, soon to be eleven.

"How is everyone,Trudy? I have missed everyone so much."

"There good, everyone has missed you, it will be a nice surprise to see you again."

I opened my mouth to ask her when everyone will be back, but a loud wail from the carrier stopped me before I could say anything. I ran to the carrier and softly cooed at tiny child in it and pulled the baby out to cuddle him, lovingly. His cries ceased as I held him close and cooed sweet thing in his ear. I was so focused on the tiny child I forgot about Trudy who looked at me with confusion.

"Trudy, meet my son."


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly breathed in and out as I tried to read her reaction. Trudy slowly walked to me and peered down at the baby in my arms.

"Nina, he's beautiful."

Trudy gently stroked the my sons hair and then looked up at me.

"Nina, when did this happen, how did this happen?"

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves.

"I was walking home from a friend's house not far away, when a man jumped me and covered my mouth to keep me from screaming, he dragged me to an alley and raped me. He knocked me out after that and I woke up blindfolded, gagged and my arms and legs tied to together. Someone found me in that alley three days later. I found out I was pregnant a couple weeks later. Despite the fact that I was pregnant with my rapist's baby, I loved him and wouldn't trade him for the world. After my son was born, the police still didn't catch him and I didn't feel safe there. That's why I didn't come back, I wanted to raise my son and didn't want to see your reactions when you found out I was pregnant. Then I started thinking about this place and everybody and realized, you guys wouldn't care I had a baby and you wouldn't judge me. I had to come back to my second home. I couldn't leave my son in America, I wouldn't be able to do that. I started taking online classes because I knew the year was filled and I couldn't be come a student, so I hoped I would be able to help out here while going to college and here I am."

I tried to tell her all this without a tear falling, but one did and Trudy brushed it away then hugged me gently, being mindful of the baby in my arms.

"Welcome back to Anubis House,we missed you and are glad to have you and this new house mate here."

I cried tears of joy, while she hugged me again. Then we sat on the sofa and gently held each other as I cried.

"Nina, I will help you with anything you need, you kids are like my own children and I will do anything for you guys."

I was so wrapped up in the joy of being back I almost forgot about the baby in my arms till a small cry brought me out of it. I looked down to see my son trying to find my nipple. I pulled down my shirt and my son latched on to have his lunch.

"Nina, he looks like you, very beautiful, I think I love him already." I smiled at her and looked down at my small baby as Trudy put her arm around me and we watched my small baby in awe, love and wonder.

Hey guys I am thinking about names for Nina's baby I am thinking about Robert after Robert Frobisher Smithe, I haven't figured out a middle name yet. If you guys can think of a name or middle name kept me know by leaving a comment.


	3. AN

Sorry guys, I reading reviews and was thinking about what to do on the next chapter, how everyone will react when they see Nina and her baby, what should happen, I want you guys to help contribute to the story, give me ideas for it and I will give you recognition for it. I am glad you guys are enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

I gently rocked little Robert to sleep in my new room, the attic, singing him a lullaby that my Gran sang to me when I was a baby. School was about to end for the day and I knew I had to face everyone soon, I just needed to be with my son for a little while longer, while I mustered up the courage to go down the stairs. I just hope everyone would give me the chance to explain and tell them how much I missed them.

Just when I thought I gained enough strength, I heard the front door downstairs open, along with feet on the hardwood floors and the voices talking. I suddenly felt sick, what if they hate me for leaving? What if they have changed? Now I understood how Joy felt when she came back. I don't know if I can do this, but just when I thought about backing out, little Robbie let out a small coo. I looked down at his beautiful face and saw him give me a smile as if to say you can do it Mom. I took a deep breath, put down Robbie in his crib after he fell asleep and went down the stairs, grasping the bar to keep from getting sick. When I reached the stairs that lead down to the corridor, I stopped when I heard the sound of voices talking and laughing.

It's now or never.

I walked down the stairs thinking I would get a couple minutes to think about what to do, but it seemed to be milliseconds. I grasped the end of the bar when I reached the end of the staircase, I closed my eyes and thought about when I first walked the stairs to meet everybody after I first got here. I backed up the stairs a bit more but then I heard the sound of everyone laughing and I realized how much I needed to do this or I would regret it for the rest of my life.

I nervously walked to the living room, grasped the door frame to pull myself through it. I stopped when I got a couple of inches through the doorway and looked around the room studying everyone's faces, how they changed, how they grew from last year. Soon Joy's head turned around to see who entered, when she saw it was me she froze for a couple of seconds, her mouth parted in a small gape, then she turned to get everyone's attention to point to who entered the living room.

The room sat in silence for several seconds till a girl with dark skin and curly black hair greeted me."Hi, I'm KT, can I help you?"

I waited for several seconds before answering her.

"I'm Nina Martin."

She must have known who I was because she froze too and stared at me.

Thanks for the advice guys. The Cat had some awesome ideas, but I don't think I will include Amber because the story takes place before the Touchstone of Ra and after season three, keep on giving ideas guys.


End file.
